The prior art is replete with examples of various clamp arrangements which are useful to forcibly engage objects of interest during a manufacturing process, for example, so as to retain the object of interest in a desirable location during a processing step. Examples of prior art clamps useful for holding or otherwise securing objects of interest are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,595,507 and 7,648,131, the teachings of which are incorporated by reference, herein. While clamps of the type described in the previous prior art patents operate with various degrees of success, such clamps are typically employed in an arrangement whereby the clamp, itself, is not subjected to significant amounts of vibration while it is in use.
For example, and in connection with the use of various vibratory conveyors, various objects of interest, such as sorting screens, foraminous containers, and other objects of interest need to be periodically and appropriately positioned in a given location along the conveyor bed of a vibratory conveyor so as to process a stream of products in an appropriate manner. Clamps are often employed in this arrangement so as to allow the quick removal of these objects of interest for cleaning, or repair and replacement as necessary. However, the prior art clamps and other arrangements which have been used to temporarily secure such objects of interest on a vibratory conveyor bed, for example, have not worked with a great degree of success because the clamp arrangements often provide less than satisfactory securing force such that the objects of interest often are not retained in an appropriate position, or personnel employing such clamps use them in an improper way. Still further, when the aforementioned prior art clamps are released from the object of interest, the vibratory energy of the vibratory conveyor often imparts adverse motion to the clamp, potentially causing damage to the clamp or to the associated vibratory conveyor bed on which it is deployed.
A clamp which can be utilized to firmly secure an object of interest and be employed in an environment where the clamp is repeatedly exposed to continuous vibratory motion is the subject matter of the present application.